Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for transmitting or receiving signals.
Discussion of the Related Art
Exponentially increasing mobile Internet traffic has already reached 0.6 million terabytes per month as of 2011, and is expected to maintain 92% annual growth by 2015. Coping with this bursting traffic becomes one of the most major challenges in recent and future wireless communication networks. Since wireless communication technologies have almost reached their fundamental capacity limits under exhausting radio frequency bands, its solution resort to additional aid of overall network. Such techniques, however, fundamentally rely on internet protocol (IP) backhaul connections under all-IP-based mobile network environment, which are not free from similar traffic excess problem as well with the amount of annually 32% increment. To make matters worse, this plethora of backhauling approaches results in steeply increasing cost of both network deployment and operation.
Accordingly, methods for offloading excessive data traffic on the network with the over the air and/or the backhaul are required.